Barney's Fun and Games (1997, in BarneyandPhillipJFry's dream)
Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 18, 1997. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) * Jesse (Dean deLuna) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me # # #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop # # # # # # # # # # # # #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey # #I Love You End Credit Music *Games Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The same group (Kristen, Jesse, Min and Jason) also appeared in "Let's Start a Band". *This video marked: **The first appearence of the newer school, playground and treehouse which would later appear in Seasons 4-6. **The fifth Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. *The musical arrangment for I Love You was later used in Season 4, with a few instruments changed. *The musical arrangements for The Airplane Song were also heard in the 1996 live-on-stage show "Barney's Big Surprise". *Because this home video and other 1997 Season 3 home videos (along with Barney's Great Adventure) were released, before the Second Era began in November 17, 1997, the Second Era settings are used, and the Season 4 musical arrangements are used. However, the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices are still used, along with the Season 2 Barney doll. Also, the Season 3 intro is still used. This means those home videos feel like Second Era plots. VHS Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 still) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun and Games Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Sense-Sational Day trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Once Upon a Time trailer 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Classic Collection preview #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) #Barney & Friends Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun and Games Title Card Closing #End Credits #Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer #Barney's Super-Singing Circus trailer #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998)